The Fear of Blood
by KiraAmano
Summary: After getting together it seems that nothing can tear Gaara and Sakura apart...but things aren't always what they seem. GaaSaku, Rape, Death, Violence, Some Suggestive Themes...rated M for safety.
1. True Sakura

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter One**

Sakura's eyes were focused on her test paper. "I have to get this done. My geometry grade is all riding on this..' She thought, her pen tapped against the desk. "AH! I don't remember ANY of this!"

Minutes went by and every second she became a little more hopeless.

Then the bell rang, and Sakura stared at the blank test paper.

"What is WRONG with me? I can't believe I screwed up such a vital test!!" She thought, moreso yelled at herself.

She ashamedly held out the paper and got up. The teacher looked at her then turned back around after she had left the class room.

She took off for home, more running then anything else. She had to get home...FAST!

Sakura opened the door. Her dad was on the phone. By the look on her face...it was already too late. She took off upstairs but was caught by the arm.

"Please..let me go." She pleaded, but instead was thrown to the stairs with a thud.

Her father stood over her, a bottle of beer in one hand.

"I...I'm sorry for school. I.."

He grinned, "What happened in school?"

Her heart caught in her throat. He hadn't known? Then why..

"I did bad on a test...I tried but.." She began but he slapped her before she could finish.

"I told you! You little bitch, no more slacking off or I will beat you senseless you hear me?"

She cringed. "I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean to.."

He smiled and grabbed her arm, "We need to talk in private." He laughed sadistically as he took her up into her room.

Sakura began crying, "No No! Please stop I don't want to..."

The door slammed behind them and her father would not appear again for another half hour.

**The first fic I have done for a long time. lol sorry for the immediate angst. xD Its going to get less intense..maybe :-P haha**

**Sorry couldn't resist**

**Fydoz**


	2. The AfterMath

**Chapter Two**

Sakura's eyes trailed to the corner of her room, she curled up in a ball on her bed. The smell of rich blood evident and obvious

Her shoulders shuddered. Every night this happens and every night she is powerless to stop any of it.

A few tears ran down her face and she buried her face in her bare knees.

Anything to stop the pain...anything to make herself feel better.

She held a small razor in her left hand and squeezed tight until more pain and blood came.

The blood trickled down her hand, her wrist and she felt instant relief.

Sakura stood and walked to her mirror, her eyes were red with the tears and she was still shaking.

Her dad...no...he wasn't her father. Fathers are caring and loving...Her father was a CREEP!

She set the bloody razor down and looked at her hand, then she smiled alittle and wrapped it up.

If she could just find a way to get away from here...everything would get so much easier. And she wouldn't need to constantly do this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura got to school quite early that next morning, after what had happened she'd rather STAY at the school.

She saw a red haired boy sitting outside on a bench and wondered why he was here a whole two hours early like she was.

She smiled alittle then went to open the door, and she pulled back instantly, a pain shot up her arm from her hand.

Right where she had injured herself..

"I didnt think...that the wound was so serious it hurt to touch." She thought then shook her head and noticed the red haired boy had noticed the quite awkward behavior.

She avoided his gaze and opened the door with the other hand and walked inside.

"Great...now everyone is going to thing you've lost your mind..." She thought and growled alittle.

**Eh, its okay but Idk. Just trying to keep my whole one fan happy...meh. Oh well here you go.**


	3. An Escape

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sat in her homeroom, just staring at her grade report.

Things were going down...everything and everyone was against her.

Suddenly, a boy that sat beside her poked her. "Hey...what happened to your hand?"

She saw it was that same red haired kid from before.

"Oh uh. Just...you know. Hehe I grabbed a knife...you know. The wrong way and...heheh stupid me."

The kid eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, well."

She laughed alittle. "Not a big deal...REALLY"

He shrugged, "Okay, well my names Gaara,"

Sakura nodded. "My names Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." He said then turned his attention back to the class as the bell rang and class was to begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the bell rang everyone headed to the lunch room. Except Gaara.

Sakura sighed alittle and walked up to him. "You...wanna hang out for lunch?"

Gaara looked alittle surprised. "Uh sure.."

Sakura smiled and the two of them headed to the lunch room and sat down with their plates of food.

Gaara looked at the table, more stared at it. His pale green eyes could stare a whole into the table if he wanted to.

Sakura laughed. "Not talkative huh?"

Gaara shook his head. "I...don't have any friends. So..I don't know much of how to talk to other people."

Sakura nodded, "I understand that, I will be your friend Gaara."

He showed a small hint of a smile. "I'm glad."

She nods again, this time not saying anything.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes.

"I want to know where that mark really came from." Gaara finally said after the long silence.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh..its nothing."

Gaara sighed. "I noticed a bunch of others on your wrists too. You did that yourself?"

Sakura looked like she was going to cry. "N-N-No."

She shuddered abit, then thought of what had happened last night.

Suddenly she stood up and ran off towards the bathrooms.

He instinctively took off after her, grabbing her by the wrist before she got there.

Sakura tried pulling away, and her face became pale.

It was then that Gaara noticed...she had bruises shaped like hands all over her arms. A cut on her neck. And a large bruise down her back where her back had connected with the floor.

"What...is going on with you?" He asked as she turned around, her eyes stained red with tears.

"I...can't say anything. He'll hurt me again."

"WHO?" Gaara said, loosening his hold on her arm.

"My dad..He.." She began but stopped. She couldn't stop crying. Everything was so overwhelming. He just met Gaara but she was spilling her guts out to him. She felt comfortable around him..She just..Let all of it out.

Gaara's eyes softened. "Its...okay, I'm here for you. Call me if you need to get out of the house away from him anytime. I'll be there. Just show me where you live and I promise I will help."

Sakura shook her head then burst. She hugged Gaara tight. Not wanting to let him go...Ever. She knew she could trust him now. More than ever. He was her way out.

**Wow that was intense. I promise it will only get better!!!**


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter Four:**

Sakura closed her eyes and cried into his shoulder. Amazing. How she could trust him so much. And she had just met him.

People walked by and stared at him. Just stared. They didn't have anything against Gaara personally. His past was one that would follow him forever and he knew that most of the people around him knew.

He didn't care. He never cared.

Sakura pulled herself away and looked up at him. "Thank you Gaara."

He nodded alittle, "Not a problem"

The bell then rang and they both hugged one more time before they headed off to their next class.

After school, Sakura and Gaara met out front and the two of them headed to her house.

Gaara was fully prepared for what may happen with her dad. He wasn't sure on what to expect from himself it had been two years since he'd ever trusted another person. And yet... He'd opened up to Sakura so easily.

He cared about Sakura. Almost too much. Much more than a friend ever should. But still. He felt that he could help.

He knew that she probably wasn't ready to be with a guy. Because..well her father had done all this stuff with her.

Gaara scowled. He hated the way that most guys think about only one thing. It was almost pathetic. The fact that it was her father doing this stuff to her only made it even more pathetic.

They got to the door of her house. And the two went in. "D-dad?"

No answer.

She then noticed he was passed out on the couch.

Thank god.

The two of them headed upstair but were stopped by a voice. "You little bitch, where do you think your going? You're late."

He didn't see Gaara just aways up the stairs, and he came walking over to her.

"He must be really drunk. He doesn't even realize I'm here." Gaara thought, even when her father was right at the bottom of the stairs he still didn't notice.

"Things might get bad here.." And they did. Her father threw her onto the couch he'd been sitting on before.

Gaara immediately jumped down and ran over as her father bent down and reached for Sakura, he hit him with his shoulder sending his drunken body stumbling.

He grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from him and got in between the two of them.

"Do you realize what you're doing? She's your daughter? Pathetic. Thats the word for you." He said as her father turned around.

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!!!"

**Gaara to the rescue!!!!!!! yay! promise to update ASAP**


	5. An Awakening

**Chapter Five:**

Sakura's dad smiled alittle. "You…get outta the way kid or I'll beat you senseless."

Gaara stood his ground. "No."

Her dad grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it at Gaara. It caught him off guard and shattered, cutting his cheek alittle. Blood ran down his cheek.

Oh no. Blood.

Drip. Drip.

Gaara began trembling. Blood. BLOOD!

He looked at his attacker and suddenly he was a foot away from him and brought his fist straight into the man's face knocking him back into the wall.

I…can't stop. The blood..

Sakura jumped at Gaara, grabbing him. "Gaara its over. Please don't hurt him. He's out."

Then she realized his eyes were different. More blood thirsty.

"GAARA!" She screamed, grabbing his arms. "Please. Say something."

The blood dripped off his face and a single drop touched her hand.

'Gaara! LOOK AT ME!' She screamed.

Gaara's head hung, he looked so lifeless. Not human. Something's wrong.

Suddenly he fell on his knees. Sakura held him up.

"What….happened?" He really didn't remember anything.

"You…knocked dad out." She said with a small smile. "Did I? But how, I don't really remember.

His eyes were back to normal. Something wasn't right with him. He just got so blood thirsty suddenly, but why?

His eyes were soft and caring again. Sakura never wanted to see that again. The bloodlust.

But the important thing was that he was back to normal again.

Sakura laid him on the couch and sat next to him. Just that sudden instant…and he was completely drained of energy.

She'd never seen someone hit so hard. He had hit him with almost inhuman strength.

Sakura got up and took her father to his room and laid him in his bed then came back out to see Gaara.

She noticed his cheek was cut and still bleeding. She helped to clean it up and patched it up so it wouldn't bleed anymore.

"That wasn't the most graceful way to take care of it. But it had saved Sakura another night curled up in her room on her bed half naked at least.

That much she was thankful for.

A few hours later

Gaara woke up, rubbing his head, looking around, at first not remembering where he was. Then he saw Sakura sleeping by the couch.

She's alright...thank god.

He smiled alittle. He wished that he could tell her what he wanted to. But he knew she wasn't ready. And probably wouldn't be for a long long time. But he was going to wait as long as he must.

He wondered then...what possessed people. To the point that they would do such cruel and eveil things to a person so incredibly beautiful.

He shook the thoughts out of his head for the moment and looked out the window. Just stared with his pale green eyes. Thoughts randomly appearing in his head.

**Ya'll know what is going down with Gaara if you've watched the show. Well that's it for the day for updates see ya'll tomarrow!! **


	6. Faced With Insanity

**A/N: So, I finally got around to updating! Woot So…here it is.**

**Random Fact: Currently listening to "It's Going Down" by Linkin Park/ Executioners**

Gaara woke up, realizing he had passed out sometime during the day after he'd woken up the first time. With a small grunt and sat up slowly, his head was hurting so bad. He couldn't really remember what had happened.

When he looked down at his feet, he saw a pink haired girl curled up beside the couch.

Then he remembered that he was at Sakura's house. He looked at the clock, it read 10 PM.

He had been out a whole five hours. He didn't remember falling asleep though. Then he felt a sudden pulse in the back of his head.

_You now realize what you are._

_Live your life alone._

_Forever alone._

_This is your nature._

_You are to be alone all your life._

_Don't you fight it._

_In the end…you will succumb to it._

_Live in the blood of others._

_Live for death_

_Live your life for pain and pleasure._

_Let it be one._

These words repeated in his head. He didn't know where they had come from, or who had said it.

"Who's there?"

_You know me. I know you. We are one._

_You are me and I am you._

"Get out of my head!"

_You have to succumb to me. It is bound to happen……sooner, or later. It is no matter. You will become what I desire._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The voice laughed.

_I am always going to be here. In your head._

_Get used to it boy. I am your life. Just me and you._

_Now, to prove to me you can be loyal. Kill the girl!_

"Why would I kill her? She is my fri-"

_Lies! She is nothing to you!_

_I will make you if I have to!_

"No!"

_You have no choice!_

A sudden eruption of pain shattered Gaara's skull, a pulsing pain shooting through his head.

Then Gaara found himself with a knife in his hands. Unsure of how it got there, he knew he had a knife but was unable to control himself as he raised the knife above his head.

"NO!"

Gaara struggled to fight his control. His arms shook.

_Why does this girl mean so much to you Gaara?_

"I love her!"

_You love none but yourself._

"I LOVE HER!" Gaara shouted and suddenly he was in control again. And he instantly threw the knife aside.

_Your choice. You will never truly be loved in the end Gaara. It is already known that you are incapable of love._

_Give it up!_

"No…never. I will never be alone again."

_Foolish boy. When it all comes down to it. You will be alone. And you will give in to the hatred and murderous intent that is building inside you. This much I already know…._


	7. Haunting Past, Tempting Present

Authors Note: I apologize for not updating sooner, finals are coming up sooo...yeah. But here it is.

Currently Listening to- Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

WOOT

Random Fact: Eating popcorn, drinking iced tea. Yus...Life is gud.

--

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she wasn't in her own bed, she was lying on someone elses. As she awoke, she noticed Gaara sleeping on the floor by the bed. She got out of bed and kneeled down by him. 'Gaara? You awake?' Gaara woke up then, looking up at Sakura. 'Yeah, I am now...' He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. 'Hey, Sakura..you don't mind having stayed over here? I didn't want to leave you at home..' Sakura nodded and smiled, 'I'm glad you did..' She noticed most of the things in his room were either black or red. She looked at him again, 'Gaara...something...happened to you when you were hit..I don't know what it was, but you just lost control and...' Gaara looked away and turned around. 'Its nothing. I just sort of black out when I get hit, it happens alot. Sorry if I scared you.' Sakura shook her head, 'You passed out afterwards...theres something else going on isn't there?' Gaara shook his head, 'No, I'm fine. Come on, get in the shower then we can get to school.' Gaara opened up the door and let Sakura by. He watched as she went into the bathroom across from his room and sighed. 'I...can't tell her yet, she would think I'm NUTS.

Gaara went to his room and sat down, looking at the picture by his bed. It was a picture of Gaara's mom and dad together...he'd never met his mother. She died after Gaara was born. He lived with his sister and brother now, since his father had also died a few years ago. His eyes trailed from the picture to the floor infront of his feet. Gaara was tired of missing his parents and many people had blamed him for his mother's death. That didn't make things any easier.

Gaara got up from where he sat and walked to his closet, looking through the array of black and red clothes and closed the dor and got dressed quick, he went to put on his shirt, after he got it on he noticed there was a hole in it. 'God damnit!' He took it off and threw it aside and grabbed a new one, as he went to put it on he noticed someone standing in the room, and he wasn't exactly sure how long she had been there, but he blushed slightly. 'Uh...Sakura..Done already?' He half-choked on his sentence. 'It's been ten minutes since I got out...You were zoned out.' Gaara grew redder. 'Oh..so you saw me...' Sakura giggled some, 'I looked away...I thought you would notice I was in the room..' Gaara was starting to get as red as his hair.. 'Oh...hehe. Right.' Sakura smiled some, 'You going to put on your shirt so we can go or not?' Gaara sighed, 'Yeah..yeah.' He put on his shirt and his red and black striped hoodie. He couldn't believe she had been in the room, was he really getting that used to her already? Or was he really losing his mind?

Wow...Sakura must really think he was stupid now. Undressing right in front of her..That was the best stunt he'd ever pulled. RIGHT!

The two of them got their stuff and headed to school, Gaara was silent the whole way, too embarrassed to even talk to her. Wonderful, now your getting shy. Thats a first...

_In time, Gaara, you will lose everything again. I will make sure that you do. Show you the pain others bring upon you!_

Gaara shook his head, trying to rid his head of the voice again, thinking, "I will make sure that I don't lose everything again, your a fool, Shukaku."

--

WHOOO! I'm so happy i finally got this done! HATCHA!

New chapter coming in about a week, or less if i get down to it!


	8. Revalation

Well i wasn't going to update AGAIN tonight, but after listening to the song Vermillion Pt 2, I had to. It worked so well with this story.

Currently listening to: Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.

Random fact: Arbys McDonalds. :D

--

After school, Gaara and Sakura went to the park for awhile, just to walk around and talk, and after Gaara had gotten over the happenings of that morning he was able to actually talk again. Gaara smiled some as he looked over at Sakura. 'You know that...If you want to get away from him, my place is always an option.' Sakura smiled. 'Really? You wouldn't mind Gaara?' Gaara shook his head, 'Not at all. I would be actually quite honored if you would want to stay at my house, Sakura-chan.' Sakura looked at him funny, 'What did you just call me?' Gaara flushed. 'Sakura..I called you Sakura..' Sakura added in '-Chan' Gaara sighed. 'Yeah yeah, I called you Sakura-chan, it's a habit.'

Sakura smiled again and nudged him, 'Okay then, Gaa-sama.' She giggled alittle, then took off, Gaara ran off behind her, Sakura jumped ontop of the slide and went down, Gaara went down closed behind her, but Sakura stumbled abit as she got up and Gaara knocked her backward ontop of his lap as his knees hit the back of hers. She looked at him in surprise, her heart doing loops in her chest as it seemed. 'Gaara...I' Gaara's face heat up as he realized she was sitting on him. He'd never in his life felt such temptation as he did now. Right there. Sakura was right there. It was so tempting, like holding fresh meat in front of a starving dog. He wanted her so bad now, he was going crazy with need, just to hold back from kissing her was a chore...Then she did something he hadn't expected...he felt her lean in and her lips press against his cheek.

Moments went by before he even felt capable of thinking. His brain was jumbled with different emotions that went spinning in seperate directions. Without thinking further, his arms went around her, and his lips pressed against hers...

Sakura closed her eyes, then a mental image flashed in her head...She panicked, losing where she was, and jumped to her feet, she had the feeling of being in her room again with her father in that moment. She fell back on the gravel and curled up alittle bit, scared, though she hadn't had anything physically there to scare her. Gaara got up and kneeled next to her. 'Sakura I'm so sorry, I knew that that was a bad idea...' Sakura took a couple minutes before she looked at him. 'I thought. I got...pulled away from it and into...you know...I can't..I'm sorry.' Gaara nodded, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, 'You know that if he EVER touches you again, he'll have to deal with me...again. I don't want you to be like this. I will NEVER hurt you Sakura, even so, I understand that you need to be given time to get over it all and deal, so...I will wait alright?' Sakura took his hand in hers, 'I just...I want to be with you Gaara, but as long as I keep living in the past like that, it won't make a difference if I know you won't hurt me..'

Gaara hugged her, 'I will be here for you forever Sakura, till the day I die and I will wait til you are ready for me alright? I like you and care about you too much to let you go through all of this alone..

--

Alright, finally the truths out, now it gets interesting

Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. A Visit

Alright two updates in one night, i'm getting fast! Eh?

Oh well heres Chapter Nine.

Btw...I have NO idea when i'mma stop this fic. Because...frankly. I don't want to!

Random Fact...: I had arbys for supper tonight!

Listening to: These Walls- Trapt

--

Sakura and Gaara headed back to his house, so that Sakura could get some sleep. She probably wouldn't be able to tonight...but even so..maybe.

Gaara had grabbed some clothes for Sakura and layed them over the end of the bed where she had layed down. He was about to walk out of the room, when he heard, 'Gaara, could you come here for a second?' Gaara nodded and sat next to her. 'What is it Sakura?' Sakura hesitated for a moment then looked at him. 'Please...don't leave. I don't want to be in here alone. I would rather have you in the room...you know, so I can get to sleep easier?' Gaara was abit shocked by this, but just nodded. 'Of...of course Sakura, whatever you need me to do.' Sakura hugged him tightly, kissing his lips softly, then lay back down. 'Thank you.' Gaara shut the blinds and set up a bed on the floor right next to Sakura's bed. 'Let me know if you need anything, okay Sakura?' Sakura smiled, 'Kay. Night Gaara.'

Gaara awoke three hours later, getting a strange feeling in the room. Something was out of place...his instinct was keen to the disruption of normal presence. Something wasn't right. He noticed someone moving in the shadows by his door. When the figure moved closer, Gaara shifted back some. 'Wh-who are you?' ...no response. 'Who are you?' He asked again, but the figure kept advancing. In a quick movement, the man was an inch infront of Gaara, and he felt a sharp pain in his left side, just below the chest and mor to the waist than the front of his body. The first thing Gaara thought was that he was cut...Then realized that it was deep. A stab wound. Gaara tried to struggle free, but he was out matched...for now. 'You little bastard, you have no business getting involved with my daughter, and I'll make sure you don't...ever again. He withdrew the knife and placed it against Gaara's throat. Then he felt the warm blood running down his side where he'd been stabbed. Oh..no..not again. He went black again, and slammed the man against the wall, his eyes turning black where the white was, his iris and pupil turned gold with a black diamond in the center. It was worse now. He had alot of blood unlike the last time. It drew out more of the beast inside's strength and he nearly snapped the mans neck with the strength he had used to slam him against the wall.

Gaara's teeth became increasingly sharper and his bloodlust grew. When he felt something else touch him, his shoulder. The beast began to receed, and he dropped the man to the floor, looking at him as he became himself again. 'Gaara, are you okay?' Gaara felt slightly weak, but nodded anyway. 'Oh, Gaara! Your bleeding really bad! Sakura hurriedly grabbed some towels and applied them, by this time, Sakura's father had left. Gaara fell to the ground, hardly having the strength to sit up anymore. Sakura called the ambulance after she thought she had it patched up enough that he'd be okay till they got there.

Sakura hugged Gaara's neck, nuzzling his neck, sobbing. 'I'm so sorry Gaara, I didnt...didn't mean to get you this involved. I'm so sorry.' Gaara would have hugged her back, if he would have had the strength. 'I wanted to get involved. I couldn't...let you do this all by yourself, Sakura.' The ambulance arrived and carried Gaara to the car, and drove him to the hospital where they could properly take care of the stab...Hopefully.

'What have I done? I... didn't mean for you to get hurt Gaara..I'm so sorry.' She watched through the glass as they hooked him up to machines that could monitor his condition. They had blood put back into his body through an IV to make up for what he had already lost. He had come close to dying tonight...because of her...all...because she had to get other people involved all the time..

--

That was Chapter 9 hope you all enjoyed it!

Till next time-

Fydo


	10. Recovery of the Body and Heart

Well I finally got around to updating the story. I was also very very bored so yeah. Here you guys go!

To my 14+ fans. I love you all! Thank you for the incredible amount of support.

Random Fact: I bought a cowboy hat today :D YEY!

Currently Listening to: The Virus of Life- Slipknot

Kay, well here it is. I have everything planned out...almost. 3 or 4 more chapters, unless you guys INSIST I will make more chapters!

* * *

Gaara looked at Sakura as she sat down beside him, the stab wound had been close to fatal, and Gaara wasn't sure if he was still alive or not right now. "Sakura...I tried to..protect you." Sakura nodded and took his hand into hers, "I know Gaara, I know. Its all better now, you'll recover soon, then we can go home together." Gaara looked up at the ceiling now, gently squeezing her hand. "I didn't want you to get hurt so I...I tried to fight him. I wasn't able to protect you very well it seems.." Sakura shook her head. "No, you saved me from my own demons a long time ago. You helped me become happier and for that I am grateful you are a wonderful person Gaara. After you recover and finally get out of here, I'll take you to a movie. I want to show you how much I love you back." Gaara closed his eyes. "Love..I never thought that I would have anyone actually tell me that...they love me." Gaara thought and smiles looking at Sakura again, "Sakura. I couldn't tell you that I loved you before, because of what was going on with your father and I just...had to make sure you were ready for a relationship before I tried to get involved with you." Sakura nodded, "Gaara, I know you only wanted to make sure I was okay. Thats why I trusted you so much, and why I still trust you as much as I do now. I love you more than you know for everything you have done for me.

Gaara nodded and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. After he got out of this damned hospital he could also help Sakura find and put that sorry excuse for a father where he belongs for everything...prison. He wasn't so much concerned about payback for what he'd done to him, but moreso for what he had done to Sakura. She didn't deserve any of this and what he thought gave her father the right to do these things was beyond him. All he cared about was seeing to it that Sakura was happy and nothing would or could change that.

After a couple weeks of recovery, Gaara was sent back home, with some painkillers and was told to rest as much as possible. Sakura helped Temari and Kankurou take care of Gaara while he finished up his recovery, and by the time Gaara had finished his recovery, Sakura had started getting more used to the whole situation she was in. Sakura had even kissed him once, and Gaara was sure she was finally starting to get over the whole deal that had happened with her father. A smile was on her face throughout the day, instead of her seeming to be lost in thought a lot.

One night, Gaara was sleeping in his bed, wen he felt the matress shifting slightly, he drowsily rubbed his eyes, then noticed someone had layed down across from him. Gaara's smile was visible, even in the darkness of his room. Sakura cuddled up against him, closing her eyes and she fell asleep next to him, Gaara heard the faint voice in his head before he fell asleep.

_If this girl means that much to you..._

Shukaku's voice was starting to get fainter as the days passed, more then likely due to Sakura. For so many reasons, he couldn't afford to lose Sakura. He didn't want to lose her either.

He kissed her forehead, pushing her hair back from her face and smiled, then fell asleep himself.

--

Woot, that was arguably one of my favorite chapters, not only to write, but to read. Heh, hope you all like it too!

-Fydo


	11. Everything I've Been Waiting For

Four updates the last 24 hours...this is crazy. Haha. So many ppl wanted me me to keep updating that I just decided to..hehe. Well this is for all of my most devoted fans.

Random Fact: Well I think theres going to be ONE last chapter after this...hehe

Currenly Listening to: Before I Forget- Slipknot

Sakura awoke in Gaara's arms. She smiled, just laying there with him. It made her feel so much better than anything else. She wasn't sure why, but whenever she thought about him, it made her feel better. The fact that Gaara hadn't tried to go any farther convinced her that he wasn't like the other guys. He cared much more about keeping her happy, rather than just wanting the physical part of a relationship. She noticed some scars along Gaara's chest. He had had a very difficult past, full of violence. Now that she thought back on it, his tough guy attitude wasn't really what he was in his private life. She used to think he was a tough guy that only cared about fighting and didn't care about anything else but himself. Sakura looked up at his face, taking in every detail of it. She giggled alittle as he woke up, drowsily looking at her through half-open eyes. "Good...morning Sakura." Gaara yawned alittle then smiled at her. "Good morning, Gaara." Sakura said, putting her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck. ''Gaara..I want you to know that..I am willing to try it now. I've gotten enough time to deal with everything and, well..I want to be with you now..'' Gaara smiles and nods, kissing her forehead. "Alright, as long as you are sure, I will be fine with it." Sakura nodded, kissing the top of his bare shoulder lightly, and giggle as he shivered some.

The two of them got up after acouple hours of snuggling in bed. Sakura smiled some, "I'll leave so you can get dressed.." Gaara laughed giving her a goofy look, "Yeah, shush." Gaara smiled and got dressed again. Sakura took a shower and headed out with Gaara to the movies. The two of them sat at the back of the theater as the movie started. Sakura smiled, putting her head on Gaara's shoulder, Gaara's arm around Sakura's shoulder. She looked up at Gaara for a second, and he grinned abit, looking at her. Gaara pulled her abit closer, his lips against hers, Sakura kissed him back, just as passionately, her arms around his neck. They separated, looking at each other for the longest time, Sakura laughing alittle. They then noticed everyone heading out of the theater, they had been kissing for that long?! Gaara laughed some, and the two headed out of the movies, going back to his house, hanging out outside for awhile, sitting outside on the steps. Gaara would smile to himself, holding her hand in his. "I never imagined that I would be able to be with you, to be able to call you mine. It was something that I always wanted to ask, but never got around to actually doing it." Gaara sighed and looked at her. "I'm just glad that I could...help you as much as I have. I wanted to make sure...that you would be safe." Sakura nodded, looking down at the ground. "Yes, thank you for everything Gaara. I owe you a lot for your help." She said, looking down at the fading marks along her wrists and hands. Gaara held her arm in one hand, running the tips of his fingers along her wrist, along the marks. "I'll make sure that he can't hurt you again, Sakura. You are too nice of a person to deserve that, or have to go through that.." Sakura nodded and smiled, hugging Gaara.

"Well. I suppose we better head to bed, so we can get up early tomorrow."


	12. Tragedy

Alright, finally got around to finishing this story off...If you don't like tragedy stories. Then DON'T read this. I wrote this chapter solely for the purpose of giving my fans a decent, definent ending.

Random fact: I'm planning on Cosplaying as Kimimaro for the next Con. No promises yet.

Currently Listening to: Maneater- Nelly Furtado.

Here we go...

Again. Don't read if you don't like a depressing ending.

--

Gaara headed into the house, this time he had let down his guard almost entirely. He'd never have expected him to strike again so soon.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up gently with the soft candle light of Gaara's room as they walked into it.

"Gaara...I appreciate everything you've done for me...Truly. But. I haven't ever given you anything back.." She said almost apologetically.

"Don't...don't worry about it Sakura it's fine." He said, kissing her forehead gently and ran his fingers through her soft pink hair.

"N-no, Gaara...it's not." She looked into his teal eyes with a small smile. "I want to give you something for helping me all this time..."

Sakura kissed his lips lovingly, tracing her fingers down his chest. Gaara was slightly shocked by this, but just smiled, "Sakura...are you sure?" Sakura nodded lightly, then kissed his lips again, pushing her body against his so they were very close.

Gaara held tightly to her, sitting on his bed that was behind him, pulling Sakura onto his lap. "Alright, Sakura. As long as you are sure."

--

Gaara lay across from her in the bed afterwards, with a slight smile on his face, he ran his hand through her soft pink hair. His own reddish hair stuck to his face some from the sweat that clung to his skin. Sakura shivered alittle and cuddled up to him.

"Gaara..sama.. I am so happy that I have you." She spoke softly and cuddled to him.

Gaara closed his eyes and nuzzled her cheek softly as she cuddled up to him.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

"I love you too." They said, again, at the same time. Gaara pulled the blanket over them and eventually fell back asleep, as did Sakura. He was so happy with where he was at right now...he didn't want to let her go.

--

In the morning, Gaara pushed his semi-long red hair from his face, getting up from where he was laying, he grabbed some clothes, having slept naked all night, and got into the shower.

Sakura woke up shortly after and got into the shower after Gaara was done. Something troubled her though...She just had a feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong, but she just pushed it aside for now.

Later on...

She would regret not having been more careful about her gut feelings.

--

Gaara and her headed back home after school, his arm around her waist. "Sakura. You sure that you were entirely okay with what happened last night?" He asked her, making sure she was really fine with it.

"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't have, right?" She giggled some, poking him in the side. Her cheeks turned slightly red, thinking about what had happened. It had truthfully been the best night of her life. Sakura hadn't been so incredibly happy in all her life.

As the two went inside of the house, Gaara got a strange chill down his spine. Something wasn't right and his first assumption was correct... but before he could do anything, Sakura screamed...and was pulled back, her father had a knife to her throat and a gun in his other hand...slowly, the gun raised at Gaara, his finger squeezed the trigger and Gaara tried to get out of the way, but was too late. The gun shot, a loud explosion ripping through the air. Gaara fell forward, the bullet had hit in the middle of his back.

Sakura screamed, ripping the knife from his hand and threw it aside, running up to her fallen lover, blood was already soaking his clothes. Before Sakura knew it, her father was gone. Tears streamed down her cheeks...

This couldn't be happening! NO!

She rolled him onto his back, his eyes were closed, and he seemed lifeless..

No...

He couldn't be..

Dead?

Sakura called for an ambulance, and then returned to his side. Her hands were shaking, her entire being was shaking. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, looking at her. Deep down...

He knew.

He knew that he wouldn't make it.

Gaara ran a hand through Sakura's hair again, pulling her down so that their lips met and when Sakura pulled away, his face seemed emotionless now, his eyes were closed.

When she felt for a pulse...she felt none.

At that moment, everything had changed.

Sakura screamed, burying her head in his chest.

No...

Not Gaara.

He'd done NOTHING! NOTHING!!

Why is it the good people must suffer? Why did he have to go?

Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck as she cried on his chest.

Why him?!

--

Sorry to all you fans that were expecting a happy ending. I haven't ever been good at them...Hope you all enjoyed...or..not so much.. reading!


End file.
